The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a combination of phentolamine and apomorphine and to methods of treating sexual dysfunction, including erectile dysfunction, comprising administering an effective amount of a combination of phentolamine and apomorphine.
The use of the pharmaceutical compositions and methods of this invention results in an unexpected potentiation of human sexual response.